Under the Full Moon
by Xelfi4ever
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have a discussion one night. This is a one-shot, and is NOT A SLASH FIC! More details are inside. Read and review please!


**This is a one-shot that popped into my mind when the moon was very full and bright some time ago. This was sitting on my iTouch for a long time and I finally decided to post it. This was written at around 11:30 pm at night and is my attempt at writing a serious, philisophical story. **

**THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC!**

**Check out my Lord of the Rings and Legend of Zelda crossover titled, "The Legend of the Fellowship" here! Just take out the spaces.**

** www. fanfiction s/7787777/1/The_Legend_of_the_Fellowship**

**For people who are already reading it, this is something to get me out of my writer's block. I will post more chapters as soon as break through it, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings**

* * *

**Under the Full Moon**

A man and an Elf were sitting on a hill, outside Minas Tirith, looking up at the night sky. "The moon is bright tonight is it not, Estel?" the Elf asked the man.

"Aye mellon, it is quite beautiful," the man agreed.

"You are lucky to witness this, it will not happen again in your lifetime," the Elf informed.

"Something troubles you, Legolas," the man asked. "What is it?" He turned to look at his friend.

The Elf's white tunic and leggings seemed to shine in the moonlight and his blond hair cascaded down his back. He looked more like a prince then ever before, and the man was amazed at the transformation.

"Nothing is wrong, Aragorn," Legolas reassured.

"I can sense you are troubled, mellon," Aragorn said. "You cannot fool me."

Legolas turned away from his friend and stared at the moon once more.

"I also know you look to the sky when you are troubled," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked at his friend. Clothed like a king and actually clean for once, he looked completely different.

Legolas sighed. "I worry about our time together, Estel," he said. "You will not live forever, and when you pass on I will be greatly saddened."

"You still have Gimli, right? You can travel with him anywhere," Aragorn pointed out.

"Gimli is a very close friend yes, but to lose you would be like losing a brother," Legolas said.

"Mellon," Aragorn shook his head and put a reassuring arm around the Elf's shoulder. "I still have many years left, I will not go anywhere for quite some time."

Legolas turned away with a sigh, seeming suddenly tired.

"Legolas, look at me," Aragorn commanded, gently.

Blue eyes, holding back tears, met calm grey eyes.

"I do not fear my death, and have accepted the fact I will not live forever. You have to accept this fact about life as well."

Legolas was silent as he thought about this. _"Tis true what Aragorn says. All things will come to an end eventually. Soon even the Elves will cease to exist."_

He thought some more and finally spoke. "Immortality is a gift and a curse. You are forced to live on and watch your friends and loved ones pass away all around you. I have seen over 3,000 winters and have lost many a friend."

"Well, as a wise wizard once said, 'All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us'," Aragorn quoted.

Legolas gave Aragorn a small smile. "Gandalf said that to Frodo in Moria many years ago."

"And it is true now," Aragorn said. "We do not always have a choice of what path the Valar selects for us."

Legolas nodded. "Aye, and wherever the path may lead us, we must follow it to the ultimate end."

"And when our time comes we will pass on knowing that we have lived our life to the fullest and be happy about our time spent in this world."

Legolas looked at his friend, fearing the day when Aragorn passed on. _"What will I do once he is gone? I will never be the same again."  
_  
Aragorn smiled and pulled his friend close in a hug. "There is nothing to fear, mellon."

"I know, Estel," Legolas whispered, hugging him back. "It is just frustrating at times to be immortal."

They pulled away from each other. "Why must we always have these deep, philosophical discussions at night?" Aragorn complained, playfully.

Legolas smiled and the two sat in companionable silence, gazing up at the bright moon once more.

* * *

**Well, I hope this wasn't too bad. It was written late at night... Anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
